


The Tale of Team 11

by SchizoidSeth



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Immortals, M/M, Swearing, Violence, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoidSeth/pseuds/SchizoidSeth
Summary: In a world of Tarra, beings livedthat you'd only see in your dreamsbut, we will zero in  on a team thatmay or may not have the mostdarkest times ahead of them.





	1. Chapter One

Screams.

They were howling, screeching as they crawled and limped towards her.

"NO! how, how, their so fast! Please stop!!" Her thoughts cut off by the pounding in her ears.

Rip.

A piercing scream cut through the air as they ripped the skin off her body. The blood pooling around her was the last thing she saw before scumming to blood loss.

"RAVEN!!" Said girl shot up like a bullet in her desk effectively sending her chair to fall backwards. A loud, "CRASH!" rung through the now silent classroom. After a long string of curses and vile oaths, she sat back down in her chair, cradling her aching head with her muscular hands.

"Your lucky this is your categorization day Ms. Blank or I wouldn't allow such revolting, Foul words enter my classroom." The high yet sickly sweet voice spoke again and Raven's eyes met her instructor Ms. Kelly's. The woman made her blood boil far worse then any other. Ms. Kelly's sharp, thin frame leaned foreword in a scolding manner. Seeing her revenge card sitting to Raven's right, caused a cruel grin grow on her face.

"I see your letting Alex sleep again. Should I wake him up too." Raven's right muscular arm was currently hovering over a male student. Ms.Kelly's face twisted to one of horror when seeing the boy. The boy didn't look like much at all. A bony body with bright blond hair gave him a odd aura following up with black shorts like Raven's and a blue T-shirt. But Raven and the boy were bros since she enrolled here at this academy and all the masters here despised him so much they'd out refuse to let him in a classroom, besides now while they 'send all of us into the world'. Ravens yellow eyes narrowed and her arm came down hard on the boy's neck. A painful grunt came from the boy. He slowly sat up and lifted his hand to fix the the black metal frames on his face. His dark chocolate eyes glared into the Ms.Kelly's.

"That wasn't nice"


	2. Chapter Two

"That wasn't nice,"

The words were cold, emotionless but, his eyes showed irritation. Everyone flinched hard except Raven and the girl to her left.

"Alex, please calm down. I know you were up all night working but, don't take it out on the others please." The girl to Raven's left spoke softly, held so much understanding and sweetness causing the boys in the smile stupidly with a love struck faces. The girls light pink lips smiled fondly as Alex's shoulders slumped slightly and a sigh passed his lips. He laid back in his chair and he fixed his glasses again.

"UUhh but, Alex is very entertaining when hes pissed. By the way Ms.Kelly wanted me to wake you, Buddy!" Raven whined falsely as throwing her arm over his shoulders in a bromance kind of way. Alex rolls his eyes at Raven's actions and turned his attention to Ms.Kelly. Laying his head in his hand he spoke, " Ms.Kelly did it ever occur to that someone with a higher intellect, such as myself, would have better things to do than listen to your deucedly grotesque imbecile and outrageous coma-inducing nauseating assault on the senses you call a lesson. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sit in the hallway to work." He shrugged Raven's arm off and stands relieving two twin pistols holstered on his black shorts. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a pair of metal claws. He tossed them over to Raven and ordered, " Careful, the switch on the wrist will cover the blades in poison."

"Sweeeett!!!! I knew I could trust you with my babies!!" Raven hugged her repaired claws as Alex walked out. When he passed by the other girl to Raven's left he slipped a small case onto her desk, cheeks slightly pink. Ms.Kelly sighed in relief then turned to the class. 

"Now as I was saying, you are to be sorted into groups of 1 brawn, 1 brain, 1 healer, and 1 leader, to protect this village from immortal scum. In about 9 or 8 years you will be able to go your separate ways but, only when you turn 20. Your leader is an experienced ally, that has picked out the teams. They will come from one of the two backgrounds; A 20 year old wanting to teach students on the battle field or a lone survivor of a team. Understood? Good, when I call your name come to the front and go to the location I give you." Ms. Kelly called out names, one by one they all left. She said each with no emotion, that is until she got to the last team;

 

Team 11.


	3. Chapter 3

Total   
suspenseful   
silents

"T-Team E-Eleven is R-Raven, H-Harley a-and Alex." Ms.Kelly finally shudders in pure terror. She has seen Alex and Raven fight each other for the longest time before actually becoming brothers. A total nightmare if Harley wasn't around to snap some sense into the two.

"Hahaha, looks like your stuck with us Harley. Though you would get some eye candy from Alex, ah, ah."  
Raven teased as elbowing Harley at the ah part. Harley's face became a tomato

"Shshsh don't jinx it!!" Harley responded making Raven laugh harder. Raven goes silent faster than normal making Harley snap to her concerned.

"Hey, you've known Alex longer than I have, was he always like this?" Raven asked as looking sadly at her new claws.

"Yeah, at least as long as I've known him." Sighed Harley sadly as staring at the door.

"Well, come on. Gota tell the nerd the news. Yo bitch where do we go?" Raven sighs as standing and throwing her arms behind her head.

"The roof!" Growled Ms.Kelly pissed. As Harley and Raven walked out, Raven lifted her arms flipping Ms.Kelly off with both hands. Harley giggles and Raven looks to see Alex siting crisscross leaning over what he was making asleep. Shaking her head amusedly as walking over and kicking his back gently.

"Hey get up!!" Alex groans in response and holds up what he was working on.

"Harley." He grunts. He holds up a metal hoverboard with intricate butterflies and doves in it. Harley squeals and hug it. She leans down and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!" She hops on it and sped away. Alex is left laying on his back looking like a tomato.

"W-What j-just h-happened?"


	4. Chapter Four

"W-what j-just happened?"

 

"Awe! Is the scientific, emotionless nerd actually blushing?" Raven teased as pinching his cheek playfully. 

"Stop that you wickedly lascivious lout!!!!" Alex growled as batting her hand away.

"Could you translate that?" Raven asked as putting her hands up in surrender.

"I called you an evil, lust filled, aggressive boy." Alex muttered boredly as cleaning his stuff up.

"Bastard.... Hey Alex, I asked Harley but, she didn't know. Were you always like this?" Raven asks innocently. Alex's stiffens and his eyebrow twitches.

"No I haven't and I haven't been the same since the Morbovians attacked my village." Alex's emotionless stature wavered but, held.

"Morbvie-what?" Asked Raven as scratching her head.

"The others of the Faythe." Alex says, back to his bored tone as he walks off.

"Hey wait up, man! Um do you mind explaining, I think I fell asleep during that lesson?" Raven throws her hands behind her head as she walks backwards beside Alex. Alex doesn't even bat an eye at her actions or question.

"In a desperate attempt to survive, Gaia the spirit of this world, divided this planet, Tarra, in half to keep the sociopathic god, Yoraq, from eating the life and her off this planet. In result of this everything on Tarra was cut in half, leaving only half souled organisms and two parts of the same world. You still with me?" Alex turns his head to see Raven hanging on his every word, chuckling slightly as he continued, " The two parts are called Light Tarra and Dark Tarra. We live in Light Tarra, where the grass is green and the bright sun above us. Dark Tarra however doesn't have a sun and the plants glow. Now here is where the immortals we fight come in. As we know immortals can die depending on their soul element. Adepts humans who will become immortal after death and become empowered by essence. Essence is the life force of all immortals. Everything is connected to an element but, immortals are the only ones able to control their element to great lengths. I think that's enough for now!"

"What NOOOOO!!!" Raven yelled as pulling Alex's arm, literally, "You can't just stop there man!!!!"

"Raven I know your brain's limits. It is already having a hard time progressing the new information " Alex sighs as yanking his arm away.

"Okay that's just plain creepy, Al" Raven shudders. In the background someone yells, "Ges just kiss already!" 

"And I told you I'm A Lesbian!! Do I have to spell it out for you, L-E-S-B-I-A-N, Lesbian!!!" Raven yelled in response. As giving the person the finger.

"Whow look you can spell." Alex snickered.

"Shut it Al, that was a low blow!" Chuckled Raven as punching his shoulder.


End file.
